This invention is in the field of high-voltage generator circuits, and relates more particularly to circuits capable of generating a high voltage without the use of a transformer.
Typical electronic circuits using transistors and integrated circuits generally employ a relatively low-voltage (i.e. under 20 volts) power source. Thus, for circuit applications requiring a relatively high voltage (i.e. substantially over 20 volts), special circuitry must be incorporated in order to generate the desired high voltage from the available low voltage.
A typical prior-art technique for generating a high voltage involves powering an oscillator circuit from a low-voltage DC source to generate a low-voltage AC signal, and then using a step-up transformer to generate a high-voltage AC signal. If desired, the high-voltage AC signal can then be rectified to provide a high-voltage DC output.
However, the use of a step-up transformer entails a number of drawbacks, resulting from the size, weight and cost of the step-up transformer. Such disadvantages become particularly significant in small, portable electronic devices employing transistors and/or integrated circuits, such as photoflash units, where size, weight and cost are major considerations.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a high-voltage generator circuit which does not require the use of a step-up transformer to generate the high voltage, in order to achieve an economical, compact and lightweight high-voltage generator circuit.